Cromwell Von Toosh
Cromwell Von Toosh is a wealthy teenager that makes his debut in The Debutante Dance, Part 1. Obnoxious and vain, Cromwell has been shown to often use his money as a means to achieve his goals. His previous and short relationship with Paige Lenx often causes tension between her and Owen Harris, another teenager with whom he dislikes. His most notable storyline is his relationship with Paige. Storylines His first appearance is in The Debutante Dance, Part 1, when he was interesting in Paige. The two talk to each other after Owen arrives when he wants to find Paige. Owen start a fight with Cromwell, but Paige stops it by kissing Cromwell, which makes Owen upset. However, he subsequently took Paige to restaurant try to impress her and requests that Paige lives with him. Paige gives no response and instead goes outside. Owen comes, riding a horse to see Paige, but Cromwell stops him. They start another fight, which Owen has the upper hand in. In attempt to make sure Owen doesn't win the fight, Cromwell acts as though that his eyes got some sand on it. Owen feels pity, and thus, goes to check on it. Cromwell uses thistle, as a chance to start yet another fight with him. Paige stops Cromwell and Owen and choose Owen over him. Cromwell makes a second appearance in The Break Up. Paige takes an oblivious to the current events Cromwell on a date to the restaurant Owen goes to every Friday night with his friends in order to make Owen jealous. She succeeds, by getting Owen to notice her kissing Cromwell. Cromwell angrily storms off once finding out that the date was to make Owen jealous. He plots revenge upon the both of them at the harvest festival. Cromwell later appears in The Float. In the morning of the Harvest Festival, The Troublemakers are forced to work instead of play. Ms. Lee announced to the gang that the they would have to make a float. As Paige says, "We get it. We have to do something dumb, while everyone else has fun." She says that she won't be giving them their assignment but Mr. Von Toosh will, who is Cromwell. Owen gives him a series of insults on how Paige really choose him. To the dislike of The Troublemakers, they are forced to work with him on a float. Cromwell declares that they must do exactly what he says. He first forces them to make a paper-mache of him. He asks them to change it several times annoying all of them, especially Paige. Whenever he would give them a problem, he would threaten to report them to Ms. Lee. Cromwell even makes Paige to wear a turkey suit just to entertain him, much to Paige's chagrin. In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damaged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. They suspected that it was Cromwell since he had a lot of access to the float. Paige is escorted along with Kimi and Erik to Cromwell's estate by a servant. Kimi immediately questions Cromwell about the float disaster with Paige voicing her theories as to why he would want to destroy it: wanting to get revenge and embarrass her. Cromwell reveals that he did not play any part in destroying the float as he already got his revenge on Paige by making her paint his float and posting a video of her in a turkey suit online. Against, Paige and Kimi watch the video of Paige in her turkey suit online that has become increasingly popular. Cromwell later also reveals that he had been hurt financially by the ruined Festival so he questions why they think he would risk money in order to embarrass Paige. Now realizing it was not Cromwell who destroyed the float, the three of them leave to question another suspect Brinna who ended up damaging it. Relationships Paige Lenx Cromwell fights for Paige's affections in The Debutante Dance, however loses to Owen Harris. Later, after Paige and Owen's break up during the summer, Paige uses Cromwell to make Owen jealous. The plan works, however Cromwell realizes she was just using him and vows revenge against her. And so, Cromwell is in charge of the Troublemakers' assignment. In spite, Cromwell declares that they must do exactly what he says. He first forces them to make a paper-mache of him. He asks them to change it several times annoying all of them, especially Paige. Whenever he would give them a problem, he would threaten to report them to Ms. Lee. Cromwell even makes Paige to wear a turkey suit just to entertain him, much to Paige's chagrin. Paige sees Cromwell again in Christmas Stories. Cromwell steps out of a limo at the mall. He sarcastically says that he's never saw him since he was in the backseat with a chauffeur to drive him. Cromwell then commented that Paige his flower is still trapped in dirty weeds. Owen then threatened him saying if he kept on talking then he'd wish he had a bodyguard. Paige then asked him what he's doing here, since she already told him that they have nothing between them. Cromwell then claimed that he came to expand his entrepreneurial ventures. He was planning to book a New Year's Eve cruise on the S.S. Decadence and tickets are in short supply but high demand. When the conversation was over, Cromwell bid the "common folk" couple adieu. After Paige told Owen to forget about Cromwell, they both went inside to shop for each other's gifts. Owen Harris Owen and Cromwell both dislike each other, as they both battled for Paige's endearment. Appearance Cromwell has dark brown hair, parted to the side and brown eyes. He wears an aquaberry-colored jacket with its collar popped up over a white shirt, which also has a popped collar. Personality Cromwell, is very obnoxious, and full of himself. He thinks of himself as highly superior over other people. Category:Rich Category:Single Characters Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:New Generation Category:Antagonist